Voyager
by BenHigginbotham
Summary: The Voyager Crew take the time to upgrade thier tactics against the Borg. But will they work when disaster strikes?
1. The 1st Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (Voyager, TNG, OS, DS9, etc.) or any of its characters.

Red Alert, Red Alert. All hands to battle stations. We're engaging the Borg.

"Helm, evasive patterns, don't let them get to our bow, Tom." Said Janeway, "Mr. Kim, how long until the forward shields are up?"

"About 30 seconds Ma'am, the emitters are recharging now."

"Tuvok, set the shields on constantly rotating harmonics." Said the dark Native American man sitting at Janeway's side.

"Aye, sir, I have also set the phasers to randomly shift frequencies after each shot. Shields holding at 75 percent, forward shields regaining strength to 90 percent."

"Mr. Tuvok, Ensign Kim, are those shielded photons ready yet?" asked Captain Janeway.

The new photons contained shielding generators that matched their targets shields harmonics to pass through and cause the maximum amount of damage possible.

"Aye, Ma'am, however I believe that before Tuvok fires, Seven should come up to the bridge to monitor the photons adaptability."

"Agreed, Captain, these weapons are untested, I believe that we should have someone such as Seven of Nine monitor the shield's re-modulation program." Stated the ever logical Tuvok.

"Okay, you've sold me," with a quick tap of the communicator on her chest she called Seven to the Command deck on Voyager.

"I am on my way now Captain." Replied the former Borg drone.

"They are closing the distance Captain." Stated the blond helm's man.

"Current speed."

"We are at full impulse, until warp engines are ready."

"Bridge to Engineering."

"Torres here Captain."

"How long until the warp engines are online?"

Seven walks on to the Bridge and Janeway waves her over to the Science station behind the command chair.

"The core is coming online now."

"Tom, as soon as we have warp power go to warp 3 for a full min, then go to reverse course at warp 6, then do another round about at warp 5, then yet another one at maximum warp."

"Aye, ma'am, setting in warp program now." Said the slightly confused Paris.

"Are we ready to fire the shielded photons?"

"Aye Ma'am."

"Fire a full volley."

"Firing. Ten seconds till impact." Came from the tactics station.

"The torpedoes re-modulation program is functioning properly Captain." Stated Seven.

"Tuvok, adjust the phasers to re-modulate with the photons and fire simultaneously with the impact."

"Aye, Captain doing so now."

"Torres here, warp power in 10 seconds."

"Direct hit with the photons, phasers have been fired, the cube is losing power, but not speed."

"We have warp power, the warp program is initiating now."

"Captain I believe the Borg are being "confused" by the warp program." Came from the Ops station

"They'll adapt quickly enough. Seven can you access Astrometrics from here?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Do it, scan for any nearby nebulas. I want something for cover."

At the same moment the ship began to rock back and forth as explosions bang over the shields and then the hull.

"Captain the Borg are shooting out photons in our general direction. They are quickly adapting to our shields. I can't compensate."

"Engineering to Bridge, Captain there are multiple breeches in the core room. I have had to evacuate."

"Understood. Make your way to the Bridge Lieutenant, you can establish control here."

"Aye, Captain."

In Janeway's head she was thinking it couldn't get much worse.

"Captain they have just fired another volley. Impact in 5 seconds."

Massive explosions all over the ship as not a single one had trouble getting through the ships shielding. Throwing Torres out of the turbo lift just as she was about to walk out.

COMPUTER: "Warning, Warning. Warp Core breech in 40 seconds."

"Computer, what is the problem with the core." Came from slightly annoyed engineer. She didn't much like controlling her engines from the Bridge.

"The Main Cooling System has failed. Secondary Cooling has lost pressure."

"Computer, cross the Main and Secondary cooling lines. Increase Secondary cooling pumps to 175. And open all heat release vents."

"Unable to Comply, the cooling bypass mechanisms have been fused."

"Never thought it could be that easy when damage is caused by the Borg." Stated the less hopeful Torres, "Shut down the Warp Core, authorization Torres Alpha Miral 35."

"Unable to Comply, warp shut down procedures cannot be completed without at least Secondary cooling."

"Bypass, Chief Engineers authority."

"Unable to Comply, Warp core is not responding to command. Unable to lock injection systems."

"Eject the core computer. Authorization Janeway Level 10 red Pi Beta 4."

"Unable to comply, physical ejection systems fused. Transporter ejection is offline. Core breech in 5 seconds."

"Computer end program."

The simulation of Voyager disappeared leaving the sweaty, smelly, and bruised Bridge crew in a gun metal grey room.

"Senior Staff meeting in 1 hour. I want all of you to go over you acquired data and start to think of improvements to anything." Said the Limping form of Janeway, "I'm going to see the doctor about this newly obtained bump on my hip."

They all exited the room to comply with their Captain's orders.


	2. The Battle in Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (Voyager, TNG, OS, DS9, etc.) or any of its characters.

"Attention all Senior Staff, Staff Meeting in 30 minutes. In the Conference Room."

Around the ship everyone is talking about the battle simulation the Bridge Crew, and a few select crewmen went through. Because of the Captains new order to upgrade their battle tactics against the Borg, the crew's morale is very high. Because of their involvement, the junior officers present for the simulation are hardly left to be. When the crew is not working on analyzing the data, they are constantly talking about the simulation trying to figure out what sort of new tactics there are.

In Engineering the staff is being hustled around by Be'Lanna to quickly think of solutions for maintaining the warp core during battle.

"VoRik, what if the cooling systems were reinforced with more containment, and additional pumps." Asked the Chief Engineer.

"From my calculations with the computer, it will add only about another 10 percent of reliability. We need to enable the core to "roll with the punches" to quote Mr. Paris."

"Yes, you're right, but get a team enhancing the cooling systems anyways. I don't want them failing when the real thing happens."

"Yes, sir. I believe Gilmore and Celes should be on that particular assignment."

"Agreed. I believe we should install force field generators around the core. It should increase containment, also think of ways to keep the ejection systems online."

"Yes, Sir."

The Engineering Staff went about with there new assignments.

On the Bridge, Seven and Harry were busy enhancing the ships sensors. This enhancement would allow them to quickly match the Borg shields frequencies.

Paris was also helping with modifications, but not with Harry and Seven, or even on the Helm.

"Doc, are ya sure we need to install a mini Sick Bay on the Bridge?"

"Absolutely, if the transporters fail I'm not carry each and every one of you to Sick Bay. I'd much rather just have Sick Bay come with me."

"All right. Hey look at the time we need to get to the Conference Room."

"Okay I'm finished here, lets go."

Janeway and Chakotay were already in the Conference Room trying to decide were to put the Secondary Engineering and Bridge Controls. They couldn't expect the Borg to lay off the ship when one of their command centers were damaged. One by one the Senior Staff came in and sat around the long table. Be'Lanna was the last to enter, carrying practically all of the ships database on the few dozen pads she was balancing in her arm.

"Glad you all could make it." Said there Captain, "Lets get started. Here is what we know about the simulation."

She tapped a few commands onto the desk and holographic images of Voyager appeared.

"The shield modifications held out longer than expected, however the Borg adapted. From what we have in the simulation they weren't able to adapt to the weapons, but did for the evasive maneuvers. And finally the Warp Core failed more than once before the battle was over. Mr. Paris has informed me that he is installing new evasive patterns to hold out from the Borg, and is also redesigning the helm to more of a speed conscious layout. TuVok, report on the weapons."

"The weapons have preformed as expected. However, I have adjusted the tactics computer for better shields control. It is now able to adjust the shields just as fast as the phasers."

"Good work TuVok. Commander Chakotay, how are the crew preparing?"

"Department heads are instilling new protocols into the crew. They are training to be able to fight any Borg boarders at an instant."

"Harry, Seven, how are the sensors coming?"

Seven starts speaking before Harry can even realize that he was being talked to.

"We believe the sensors can now compute fast enough to tell us the shielding modulation of the Borg ships."

"Excellent, Be'Lanna how is Engineering coming along?"

"We are enhancing the cooling system to provide better performance, but so far it will only add another 10 percent of reliability. We are also installing force field generators around the core to provide better containment."

"Good start, try seeing if you can set the SIF to absorb more impacts."

"Aye, Captain"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Captain, I have installed a "mini" Sick Bay on the Bridge in the event that transporters go, we should be able to provide medical assistants. I will be also installing one in Engineering." Stated the ever so proud Doctor.

"Good, I also would like to talk about the transporters. I want someone to be assigned to studying the shuttle transporters. See if they can be used if the ships transporter go offline."

"I will have one of my Engineers do it Captain."

"Vey well."

"Captain, I also believe we should be able to absorb the energy from the enemy weapons."

"Explain."

"The shields already are adjusted to spread the impact over the entire surface to protect the emitters; however, I believe we could absorb that energy to power weapons, engines and definitely shields." Said the very beautiful Seven of Nine.

"I like the sound of that. You mean that the Borg would be powering the attack against them?"

"Precisely, Ensign Paris."

"Amazing Seven, do you think it would really work?"

"I believe so."

"Great everyone keep up the good work. As you know we will be entering the increased area of Borg activity in 2 weeks, I want to be able to come out of it alive. Dismissed."

They all left to go about there assigned duties. All but Janeway

"Well Voyager, old girl, I hope we get through this. You have a fine crew taking care of you."


	3. Departure

"Captain Janeway, welcome. How good to see you again!"

"Chancellor Bryten, have you heard any news on the Borg activities?"

"I'm afraid not, we only no that they have assembled in large numbers 2 light-years ahead of our space. Long range scans can only provide that, not what they are doing I'm afraid."

"Thank you Chancellor. And thank you for the supplies also. Our Cargo Bays are full of food thanks to your wonderful generosity. And our Chief Engineer couldn't be happier with the new supply of Dilithium."

"Your quite welcome Captain. We are going to benefit well from all the knowledge you have inserted into our databases, especially from the medical texts. I have been instructed to tell you, by our council, that you will have our complete alliance should you need it."

"Thank you a great deal Chancellor, let us hope we won't need it. Again thank you, and we will be departing with in the hour. "

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a safe journey Captain Janeway."

"Thank you. Janeway to Voyager."

"Kim here Captain."

"Beam me back."

"Energizing."

10 minutes after Janeway reappeared on Voyagers transporter pad she is already on the Bridge.

"Mr. Paris, start preparations to break orbit. I want final checks made on every department. Chakotay I want you to head that, make sure everything on the ship is at 100 percent, otherwise I want to know about it. We have 40 minutes until we leave. I'll be in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain," said the 1st officer, "Mr. Tuvok you have the Bridge." And he exited the Bridge via the turbo lift.

Captain Janeway has entered her ready room. She walks over to the replicator and orders a cup of coffee.

She takes a drink and, "Damned thing never gets it right." Still whipping the scalding coffee of her mouth she walks over to her desk.

"Computer download all ships reports directly to this station."

"Download complete. 60 results."

"Show the Engineering Reports."

"Working. Filtered search complete."

"Exclude everything but damage reports."

"Working. Filtered search complete. 2 results."

"Damaged power converter for the main computer, bypassed and repaired. Damaged processing chip in the warp core. Replaced, damaged chip was recycled."

"Computer, return all reports."

"Working. Refreshed list completed."

"Exclude everything but damage reports."

"Working. Filtered search completed. 3 results."

"Computer, exclude engineering damage reports and show remaining result."

"Remaining report is from OPS. Would you like the report read?"

"Please."

"Damage to primary and secondary shield conduits during upgrade procedure. Damage was repaired. Shielding conduits maintain 100 percent. End report."

"Computer start log."

Janeway gets conformation that the log has started and stamps it with the date.

"The crew has responded well to the recent upgrades we have been performing. As of this very moment there are only 3 damage reports. A first since departing Deep Space 9 almost 7 years ago. Wow has it only been that long? It has felt like centuries have passed since the incident with the Care Taker. I hope I can finally get this crew home someday. End Log.'

Janeway sits for a moment contemplating the log she just entered.

"Computer, how long until we are to break orbit from Jona?"

"10 minutes by order of Captain Janeway."

"Compute sound GREEN alert."

"Attention all hands. GREEN alert. Repeat GREEN alert. All hands return to normal duty stations."

Captain Janeway leaves her Ready Room to prepare the ship for departure.

"Mr. Kim, I want all departments to check in with recent upgrades."

"Aye, Captain. Signally check now."

The Computer then breaks in over all Bridge commotion with department check off:

"Captain Janeway the following high priority reports have just entered your in box:

Engineering reports:

Warp Drive at Maximum efficiency

Warp Core at Maximum efficiency

Impulse Engines at Maximum efficiency

Life support at 100 percent

All cooling systems at 150 percent of norm

Emergency and Auxiliary power at 100 percent

All engineering hands at the ready

Sup Department OPS-

All shields at 100 percent

All modified shields at 100 percent

All secondary systems at 100 percent and at active standby

Tactical reports:

Phasers primary and secondary at 100 percent

Torpedoes at full stock capacity

Torpedo launchers at 100 percent

Emergency phasers at nominal

All hand weapons charged and secured

Helm reports:

New layout is ready

All engine control at optimal

Response time increased by 20 percent

Astrometrics reports:

All systems at peak performance

All space for 5 light-years ahead of current position scanned and the data is being analyzed.

Mess Hall reports:

Food stock is completely full.

Replicator rations stock has been filled and a secondary generator is standing by for the replicators

Shuttle Bay reports:

All shuttle transporters are set for immediate take over for Voyager transporters if they fail.

End of high priority message."

"It seems were ready Captain. Oh, one more report, all hands have reported ready for immediate action. And want to wish you Good Luck." Said the man with the Beaming smile that usually sits beside her.

"Dually noted. Mr. Kim signal our departure to Jona."

"Captain they are signaling acknowledgement."

"Mr. Paris break orbit and resume course. Tuvok bring us to YELLOW alert."

The computer informs all decks: "YELLOW alert, YELLOW alert. All hands YELLOW alert."

"Captain estimated time to Borg activity is 1 week 5 days 6 hours and 7 minutes. Starting countdown."

"Understood Ensign."


	4. Auxiliary Core

"Janeway to Be'Lanna"

"Go ahead Captain"

"Can you tell me the status of the auxiliary core?"

"As far as I know it is still in storage in the auxiliary core room since it was damaged from the Care Taker Array."

"Can you repair it?"

"Well yes, but I'm afraid we just don't have enough fuel for 2 warp cores Captain."

"We just re-fueled the entire ship!"

"Yes, but Captain, we only re-fueled only for the shuttles, the power plant, and the primary warp core. We just don't have enough Dilithium, and anti-hydrogen to fuel the auxiliary core."

"Start repairing its systems, I'll find the fuel some where, even if we have to go back to Jona."

"Aye Captain, I'll have the complete damage report, and projected systems boost by Staff Meeting tomorrow."

"Acknowledged"

Captain Janeway contemplates where she is going to get the fuel to power the additional core. She decides its time to go visit Seven of Nine about the Astrometrics scans.

"Captain, is there a problem?"

"Not at all Seven, I was just wondering if there was a place up ahead where we could re-fuel the ship?"

"I was under the impression that we re-fueled at Jona."

"We did, however we are going to be bringing the auxiliary core online."

"Indeed. There is a Class 10 nebula 4 light years ahead and off our current course. I believe it should supply us with enough fuel for the auxiliary core."

"Excellent Seven, start mapping the nebula for the highest concentration of what we need. We just might make it out of this alive Seven."

"I believe we will Captain."

Janeway said here goodbyes to Seven and made her way to the Bridge.

"Current status?" said Janeway as she walked out of the turbo lift.

"We will be at the edge of the Borg activity in just over a week. As far as the ship, we are just as good as we were, I believe, 20 minutes ago Captain." Said the 1st officer.

"Of course, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"Absolutely not, I believe it is called Captain's Prerogative."

"Is that so. I have an assignment for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your going to take over OPS for Ensign Kim."

"And where might I ask is Ensign Kim going?"

"He is going to assist Be'Lanna in Engineering. We're bringing the auxiliary core back online."

"If I recall correctly, the auxiliary core was damaged by the Care Taker. And was badly enough damaged that we decided not to take it on with our resources."

"Yes, that is correct. However, with the assistance of Jona, the ship has just about as many resources as before we left the Alpha Quadrant. Be'Lanna is preparing teams, and Seven is mapping a nearby nebula for additional resources for fueling it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yes, it is, and it is also a plan in motion. Mr. Kim, report to Engineering, your going to assist Be'Lanna with the auxiliary core. Mr. Chakotay, report to your newly assigned duty station."

"Aye Ma'am." Said the young Ensign as he walked off the Bridge onto his awaiting turbo lift.

"You just like ordering people around don't you?" said the playful 1st officer.

"I believe you called it "Captain's Prerogative", if I'm not mistaken."

With a quick flirting smile the man named Chakotay left his chair by the Captain to take position at the OPS station.

It is about 6:45 and the Computer is calling for Be'Lanna to wake up.

"It is 06:45. It is 06:45. It is."

"Alright, I'm up."

Tom Paris walks into the room, finishing getting dressed.

"Late night, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah, Harry and I stayed up late to work on the damage report for the auxiliary core. That thing is really bad off."

"Well I suppose, I mean it has been 6 years since it has been operational, think of all the battles it has gone through."

"Yeah your right. Hey its 06:50 all ready, I've got to get ready. Computer, replicate a PADD with the auxiliary core damage report loaded onto it."

"I'm going to head to the meeting now, try not to be late."

"If you quit talking to me Fly Boy, maybe I won't be."

Tom walks out and Be'Lanna hurriedly gets ready.

The time is 07:00.36 and the Captain is in the ready room waiting on Be'Lanna with all the other Senior Officers except for Harry, and obviously Be'Lanna.

"Sorry I'm late Captain, Be'Lanna/Harry and I were working late on the auxiliary core and…"said the Chief Engineer and Chief OPS officer at the same moment they both entered the Conference room from the opposite side.

"It quite all right Lieutenant, Ensign, sit. I realize your trying to do a lot in a little amount of time."

"Thank you Captain." Again the two late Senior officers were in unison.

"Be'Lanna, Harry, what is your report on the auxiliary core? And please only one of you speak." The group of people around the table laughed at the pun.

With a couple quick nods between the Engineer and the OPS officer it was decided Be'Lanna would speak, "Captain, there is about 40 percent damage to the core, it will take all my Engineers about 2 days to fix it, and about 3 days to reprogram the damned thing. But I have already managed to prepare the power grid for it, and have already set the Computer to reprogram the major systems to accept more power. Such as the shields, weapons, etc. I of course couldn't have done it with out Harry's help." With that last statement the Ensign blushed.

"Good, Seven will assist you with the reprogramming shortly. Is that understood?"

Both Seven and the Chief Engineer nodded in understanding.

"Seven what is your report on the nebula?"

"I have successfully mapped the highest concentration of the elements we need. I have also rerouted the Bussard collectors on the Delta Flyer to automatically store the elements in the cargo bay, for which I have installed containment fields. We should then be able to fill the Delta Flyers fuel tanks, and its Cargo Bay with the elements, it should take about four trips, the fourth Being to refuel the Delta Flyer itself."

"Understood, transfer the maps to the Flyer and report to Engineering with Be'Lanna when dismissed. Tom you will be piloting the Flyer, take who you need that hasn't been already drafted. I will be taking over the Conn while your away."

"Understood Captain."

"Is there any new business?" when there was no reply the Captain continued, "Dismissed."

Tom, had drafted Megan Delayney to the Flyers mission. With a brief message to and from the Captain the two set about getting the Flyer ready for take off.

"Computer, begin level 1 diagnostics of the Delta Flyer's onboard computers."

"Working. Estimated Completion in 5 minutes."

"Well aren't we in a hurry to get going?"

"Tom, we can't fool around, we have 4 trips to make, this is going to a long trip."

"So are ya saying we need to make our selves comfortable?"

"Yes, but I think I can handle my self just fine."

After the playful shot down the Helmsmen got from Megan, he immediately began working on diagnostics.

At exactly 5 minutes from when it started, the computer reported the Diagnostic results to the small crew onboard the Delta Flyer.

"Diagnostics complete, all computer systems at 100 percent."

"Okay, time for phase 2."

With a few taps of the panel in front of him, Tom booted up the shuttles computer and disconnected remote service so it could take over.

"Compute began pre flight check list."

At that the 2 began going through the Flyer's systems one by one to check for any flaws.

"Computer, what is the containment level of the Auxiliary core?"

"Containment levels at 40 percent"

"Well at least were making some progress. Although it has taken us hours." Harry, Be'Lanna, and Seven had been working on repairing the aux. core for 10 hours. They had only been able to prep. the core for emergency startup, they needed to know more about the damage.

"Harry, try and see if you can locate any damaged power relays." Said Be'Lanna

"Hold on a moment, I need to run power to them," for a moment he worked the core control panel, rerouting power to the containment field power relays, "Okay, got it, the computer has prepared a list of the damaged relays."

"Load it to a PADD, we will need to fix them before we can ever hope to bring the core online."

Ensign Kim replicated several PADDS and Be'Lanna had people, including themselves, get to work replacing the damaged relays.

It took only a few minutes to travel to the nebula, because it was only 4 light years, but it took hours to collect the elements from the complete mixture of gases. Tom was piloting the vessel in swift motions trying to keep the Delta Flyer in the most dense areas.

"Lieutenant, how are those tanks coming along?"

"They are at 99 percent capacity, give us about 30 seconds more then turn about and head for Voyager."

"Understood, setting program in now. Tom out."

For 30 seconds the Flyer continued on its swooping course, then with perfect timing, on it next swoop it came all the way about and headed at full impulse to the edge of the nebula, where it will engage warp 5 until it reaches Voyager.

"Lieutenant Be'Lanna, I believe we have completed the list." Said Seven of Nine, hating the way this precious time was being wasted.

"Alright, we'll bring it online. Harry, reroute power to the containment systems."

"Doing so now, containment is online. Computer, load 100 kilos of matter and anti-matter in the auxiliary core tanks."

"Load complete"

"Okay Be'Lanna, we're ready."

"Okay people we need to do this carefully, if it starts to breech I want it ejected immediately. We may have repaired it, but it could still blow this ship sky high."

With a touch of the controls Be'Lanna initiated the core start up and the computer said so over the speakers.

"Magnetic Constrictors online, Preparing injectors, Dilithium is loaded, Bringing core to the start up temperature. Core is ready for reactions."

"Okay here goes nothin'. Computer bring core reactions to threshold."

"Start reactions. 3 seconds until threshold. Threshold achieved."

"Okay, Be'Lanna, it powering its containment system. All systems check." Came from the Ensign usually appointed to OPS who was carefully monitoring the cores condition.

"I have finished updating the cores control program. It is now automatically controlled by the computer of the main core. The synchronization program has already been set."

"Good, unfortunately we can't bring the core to full capacity until Tom gets back with the additional fuel."

"Paris to Voyager"

"Go ahead Tom"

"We've got the fuel, ready to offload"

"One moment, I need Be'Lanna"

"Okay Captain"

"Bridge to Engineering"

"Torres here Captain"

"Be'Lanna, Tom is back with the fuel, how should we proceed to take it off his hands?"

"Scans say we can't safely transport the material, so tell him to release it in front of the Bussard collectors. We should be able to bring it safely onboard that way."

"Understood Bridge out. Tom, Be'Lanna says to release the fuel in front of the Bussard collectors and let them do the hard work for us."

"Understood. Reversing collection system. Captain I've started venting the fuel directly into the primary Bussard tank, moving into position."

As Tom moved on top of and directly behind its saucer section, he vented the fuel directly into the starship's Bussard collectors.

"We're getting it Tom, finish venting and continue with you mission."

"Understood Captain"

For about five minutes more Delta Flyer spewed the orange colored gas from its nacelles while Voyager took it in.

"Torres to Bridge"

"Go ahead"

"We've taken as much as we're going to from this batch, permission to begin refining for use?"

"Granted"

"Also have Tuvok scan for large concentrations that might not have gotten into the collectors. The helmsman on duty should be able to adjust the ship to get them"

"Understood. Janeway out. Tuvok?"

"No Captain, there are no such concentrations at this time"

"Computer, what is the status of the Bussard tanks?"

"The Tanks are at 90 percent"

"Computer divert the gas in the tanks to the refiners"

"Refining in progress, estimated 1 hour till completion"

"Acknowledged"

For the next few hours that was the process for the crew. Tom and Megan we're relieved when Be'Lanna increased the required trips to 7. And the crew began taking shifts collecting the gas. When the computer was finally done refining all the collected fuel Captain Janeway was called to the Auxiliary control room.

"Okay, Be'Lanna, are you ready to bring the core online?"

"Yes, we did have to shut it down to keep it from using any of the main cores fuel, however, now that its fuel tanks are complete we can bring it back online."

"Proceed"

"Computer, activate constrictors."

"Constrictors online"

"Computer bring the core to the threshold"

"Auxiliary and Main core are being brought to threshold levels."

"Be'Lanna, I thought it was just the aux core that was offline."

"The computer just needs the two cores to be at the same level for auto-sync operations."

"Understood, continue."

"Computer, core report"

"Constrictors and containment at 100 percent, reaction levels at threshold."

"Computer, bring the reactions up to 30 percent and rise to 100 percent, adjusting for the synchronization program."

"Cores at 30 percent, 45 percent, 67 percent, 80 percent, 95 percent, 100 percent, 110 percent. Core stabilised to 100 percent."

"Computer what are the maximum efficiency levels for the cores?"

"The main core upper limit is 167 percent, the auxiliary core upper limit is 120 percent, and the combined cores produce 260 percent as their upper limit."

"Amazing, Be'Lanna, is there any way we can start utilizing that extra power?"

"Seven"

"Captain, as the cores were being brought to their conservative maximums, I was programming the power network to accept the additional power when the order is given to boost power."

"What are the new specs then?"

"Theoretically we could achieve warp 9.9999, however, it will take a month of adjustments to the ship to achieve said speeds."

"How is it that Starfleet over looked such information?"

"Captain, if I may, Starfleet does not contain a former drone, such as my self, that has been assisting Chief Engineer Torres with Borg modifications to the engines."

"She's right Captain, normally 260 would be way over the combined upper limits, and even if they did get their without breaching the cores it would overload the power network. Only Sevens modifications to the programming and the adapted Borg technology I have installed all over the ship."

"I guess I never realized how much of an asset the both of you are to the ship."

"Captain, I believe I speak for Be'Lanna as well when I say, we'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should Seven"

"Now I have the tough decision of deciding weather to have you two modify the ship for transwarp, or continue through the Borg activity," after a brief pause, she continues with, "Staff meeting in 20 minutes."

Janeway walks out the auxiliary core room, through the main core room, and into a turbo lift headed for her ready room.


End file.
